


Suggestion Time! =^.^=

by silentkiss123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123





	Suggestion Time! =^.^=

Hello my lovelies~! I've decided to come to you guys for suggestions on stories you wish to see. I know most of you enjoy my neko stories, and I have one on the way! But, I would appreciate any suggestions so I can write something that pleases everyone. Now on deviantart I wrote a Death the Kid story, and it was sadly deleted. I could easily reupload it here, and many more DTK stories if requested. Or, I can stick to Levi stories. I'll be trying to create other stories with other characters, but until then it can be all Levi x readers or mostly Levi and some DTK stories. So! Let me know what you guys prefer! =^.^=


End file.
